


do you got plans tonight?

by hyuck127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on: Lost In Japan (Shawn Mendes), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck127/pseuds/hyuck127
Summary: “i got an idea” jaemin said with a grin on his face “where’s my credit card?” he asked.“what the hell are you going to do jaemin?” donghyuck asked.“i know that this is going to sound crazy but, maybe i’m about to buy a plane ticket to japan”





	do you got plans tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoy this one, please leave a comment if you want to!!!
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> Song: Lost in Japan - Shawn Mendes

“renjun uploaded a new pic on his instagram” donghyuck said to jaemin while scrolling through his instagram. “let me see” jaemin said while taking donghyuck’s phone out of his hands. “wow” jaemin said while looking at renjun’s picture in detail. “whipped” donghyuck said with a grin on his face and grabbing his phone back.

jaemin grabbed his phone, opened his instagram and began to stalk renjun on instagram. the last pic the older had uploaded was a picture of him posing in front of the tokyo tower. renjun was smiling widely, he looked happy. if only jaemin could, he would have liked that picture a hundred times.

“i miss him” jaemin said with melancholy while looking at the older’s photos. renjun moved to japan a few months ago, leaving a heartbroken jaemin behind in korea. “if only you had told him what you felt before he left you would have been the one taking those pictures” donghyuck said to him. “but you are fucking coward so you are here crying and missing him” he said with a grin on his face. “thank you donghyuck, i truly appreciate your support” he said while throwing a pillow to the older.

the saddest thing to admit was the fact that donghyuck was right. jaemin met renjun when they were both 7 years old and jaemin thinks that it was love at first sight. he had been in love with renjun since the first time he saw him but, despite the insistence of donghyuck and all his friends, he had never confessed his feelings because he was afraid that renjun would reject him. even though it was hard for him to hide his feelings for the older, he preferred to put his friendship with renjun above everything.

“you know he likes you too” donghyuck said while typing on his phone. “i’m 100% sure of it”. suddenly, mark appeared in their living room out of nowhere “hello” mark said “by the way, i think he is in love with you too” donghyuck’s boyfriend said. “fucking coward everyone knows that he loves you but you” as donghyuck was speaking, a notification popped up on his phone, offering him a ticket plane to japan.

“i got an idea” jaemin said with a grin on his face “where’s my credit card?” he asked. “what the hell are you going to do jaemin?” donghyuck asked. “i know that this is going to sound crazy but, maybe i’m about to buy a plane ticket to japan” donghyuck let out a deafening scream and mark laughed at him “he’s really whipped” mark said.

once the drama queen of donghyuck calmed down, mark asked him a simple question “why are you going to do that?” jaemin shrugged “i don’t know, i just wanna see him”. donghyuck sighed “this is so romantic, you would never do that for me” he said while punching mark on his shoulder “ouch, what was that for?” mark asked while rubbing his shoulder.

“all it’d take is one flight, only a few hours” jaemin said while finishing the purchase “we’d be in the same time zone, we’d together and perhaps i’d finally confess” donghyuck screamed loudly again “i can’t believe you said that perhaps you are going to confess, if you are going to fucking japan only to see this rat you better confess” he screamed and then proceeded to threat him “if you don’t you better not come back to korea because i’ll kill you”.

“okay that’s it” jaemin said while resting his back on the back of the chair “i’m leaving tomorrow” jaemin said and donghyuck fell of the couch while screaming “ i can’t fucking believe this”.

 

  
jaemin prepared his suitcase with all of his belongings and as he was about to leave his house to the airport he sent a text to renjun.

from: jaemin  
to: injun  
(6.27 am) do you got plans tonight?

he closed the door and left his house with a big grin on his face. he was scared but at the same time, he was super excited. he was ready to risk it all.

finally, jaemin arrived in tokyo a little bit after midday. when he turned on his phone, he saw all the notifications from renjun’s message pop up in his phone.

from: injun  
to: jaemin   
(7.05) what the hell?  
(7.06) are you on drugs jaemin?  
(7.10) do you remember that i’m not in korea right…  
(7.10) i’m in japan jaem  
(7.10) you are couple hundred miles from japan  
(7.11) it’s going to be quite difficult to do something tonight lmao

he laughed out of excitement and nervousness too. he wanted to see renjun, he wanted to hug him tight, he wanted to confess all his feelings, he wanted to kiss him but there was a little voice in his mind telling him that everything was going to fail, that he shouldn’t confess, that renjun didn’t love him. but he remembered what donghyuck said to him the night before leaving so he decided to go for it, he was too young to die.

while he was going to his hotel (the same one where renjun was staying, of course) in a taxi, he was looking at the landscape, at the buildings, at the billboards and everything reminded him of renjun. he couldn’t take the older out of his mind.

it was almost dinner time when jaemin texted renjun again. but this time, he sent his text while standing outside renjun’s hotel room.

from: jaemin  
to: injun  
(20.40) do you got plans tonight?

he sent the same text again, hoping for renjun to answer. but what he did not expect was for renjun to open the door of his room out of nowhere, catching him off guard.

renjun was astonished, he rubbed his eyes because he could not believe what he was seeing. jaemin was standing there, outside his hotel room. he wanted to speak, he wanted to greet jaemin, he wanted to hug him, but he couldn’t. he couldn’t move. he was shocked by the sudden surprise.

after a few seconds of silence, jaemin finally spoke “hi renjun” he softly whispered, almost inaudible. “what the hell are you doing here?” renjun asked still dumbfounded. “i missed you and i don’t know, i really wanted to see you and, i was there with mark and donghyuck and i thought well maybe i could fly to renjun’s hotel tomorrow and well, here i am” renjun could not believe what he was hearing “that sounds absolutely crazy, i can’t believe this” he said while smiling at him.

once he was inside renjun’s room, he sent a picture of the two of them smiling to donghyuck. “i can feel the tension from here” donghyuck answered. and even from a hundred miles apart, donghyuck was right. he could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. it was almost unbearable.

“so” renjun finally spoke “if you came all the way over here from korea, you must have something to say” the older said while crossing his arms.”uhm” jaemin said. he was uncomfortable with all of this, he wasn’t ready at all. he wanted to leave renjun there alone, go to the airport and go back immediately to korea. he wanted to run away, he wanted to disappear. but he couldn’t do that, he was already there, sitting in front of renjun. he had to do it.

“i like you” jaemin said with his eyes closed. he did not want to face rejection. “i mean, i’m sorry it wasn’t my intention to fall in love with you of course but you know that shit happens and i’m sorry again” he said all of that with his eyes closed. renjun laughed and when he heard that jaemin opened his eyes “honestly, i wasn’t expecting a laugh as an answer, i was expecting a punch in my face or something like that” jaemin said while looking at the older in shock. he was looking at the younger with a smile on his face and laughing. jaemin was surprised by renjun’s reaction.

“i thought you knew that i like you too, dumbass” renjun said with a cute smile on his face. jaemin was about to die. “i always thought that this thing between us was more than just a friendship” he said “did you?” jaemin asked him, almost screaming. “of course i did, i still do jaemin” he said while leaning in and kissing the younger.

“do you got plans tonight?” renjun asked jaemin while laughing and kissing him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
